Z Nation, Addy
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: She walked through the grassy terrain her reddish brown hair streaming back from the wind. It once was red but now slacked to an almost auburn color she could dye it again if she wanted too but her red hair was a symbol of who she was not who she is. Addy, Angst. Takes place Z Nation season 5 episode 5. MINOR SPOILERS. please Read and review might continue it if people like it.
1. Addy

_**Hey guys hope you enjoy this story. It has some angst. and takes place in season 5 episode 5 there's minor spoilers but not much please read and review it keeps me going. And tell me if you would like me to continue it. I also take suggestions on stories to make. Visit my profile for more stories on Z Nation and Once Upon A Time.**_

I stood at the edge where the mist ascended,

My journey done where the world ended.

I looked downstream. There was nothing but sky,

The sound of the water, and the water's reply.

-Dana Gioia

She walked through the grassy terrain her reddish brown hair streaming back from the wind. It once was red but now slacked to an almost auburn color she could dye it again if she wanted too but her red hair was a symbol of who she was not who she is. Her clothes riped and thathered, her black eye patch hung losly over her damanged eye. She wore black boots and her hair down. She had dark red lipstick and her long black lashes winced at the warm air. She walked down a dirt road dragging her Z-Wacker behind her, till she got to a small group of people crying by their rusty black SUV. There sat a man with dark brown hair and a women with light blond hair crying over the corpse of a little girl on the dirt path. A family, something Addy hadn't had in a long time. The girl had short curly blond hair, much like her mother's. The little girl then sat up. As Addy got closer the girl brought up blood as she fell into a fit of coughing. Her mother held her hand crying. The couple finally noticed her watching.

"Please help our daughter she's extremely ill." The father pleaded with loving eyes

Addy said nothing and walked towards them nodding at them to step aside. They stood up fearfully and got out of her way. Addy knelt down towards the girl. Very swiftly she pulled out her gun and turned at the parents. 2 Bullets fired as the Couple fell to their knees bleeding out from their head. They would not turn nor would they talk. They laid their dead and limp. The little girl covered her mouth as to stifle a scream

"Mommy? Daddy?" she looked towards Addy "How could y..." She was cut off by Addy's cold knife now streaked with blood as it sunk into the little girl's head.

No Mercy.

She cut around the dead bodies' head removing their brain and placing them in different little baggies. Tonight they would feed. She then walked to a street sign held up her Z-Wacker and sprayed her red spray paint over the 3 top points of her weapon forming what looked to her as half of a star but most people called it a sunset. She then walked towards the vehicle got in then drove away. She felt nothing for her actions. Did that make her a bad person? What really makes a person bad thoug? it's the apocalypse no one was perfect or hell even close. Was it true that heaven and hell still mattered. If she died would she go to hell for being the way she is? No. There was no God and if there was he would have saved us from this hell. Maybe this was Gods reset. He gave humans a chance and we failed. Everything she did wrong didn't really matter to her in the end. Those people probualy would have been dead in a week. She had no guilt, no seeping feeling of what could've been. There was an emptiness in her that no matter what she did never seemed to go away, she couldn't fill it.

She drove to her new camp set up in Tallahassee Florida. It was well hidden in a forest area with tents and campfires. She had several places around the U.S like this, knowing exactly where they were. She had been blowing up and scavenging talkers from Newmerica and survival camps. To her she was saving them, they were almost always afraid when she took them. But they came with her willingly. Knowing that the filthy humans they were with would one day turn on them. People had begun noticing her actions. Humans called her a Traitor. While talkers called her a Savoir and sometimes The Sunset Girl. She enjoys the praise, but that's not why she does this. Maybe it has something to do with getting over Lucy or maybe she wants to live her life meaningfully, even if it is the apocalypse. She walks into the camp, all the talkers know who she is by now, none of them knowing her real name. It doesn't matter anymore ,even she's forgotten it at times. A talker comes up to her.

"Some of the Talkers are gonna turn. Were out of the country boy brain, can you help?"

Addy nodded "Of course."

They walk to the feeding area by the campfire she takes out the father's and daughter's brain. There's about 12 talkers at this camp. They came from the Altera and Pacifica outposts. It was funny to her how willingly they were able to leave. So full of fear, She'd change that. She lays the brains out on the table. The talkers stare hungrily waiting for her word. She looks up at them and smiles.

"You may eat."

They do as she commands, the talkers that were once riled up and hungry are now calmly eating, savoring their food. She had taught them to eat like that, because the taste would last longer and their hunger would leave them quicker. They wouldn't need more sooner this way. She had heard of Z biskitz but almost never used them. It didn't ever taste as good as the real thing. She had a few laying around that the other Talkers she saved had brought in, but she used them only in emergencies. It wasn't that humans were bad, she had just grown to hate them. Fully knowing she was human, just not caring. By helping them she was one of the good ones. Humans had caused her too much pain. The cannibals, the people she loved that died, and the murders that would kill on sight. Humans were food, Nothing more. She then left the food area and headed to her temporary sleeping chambers. She placed her bag on her counter and laid her Z-Wacker on the bloody table along with the last brain she had. She then slipped out of her boots and chuckled at the shuffling behind her.

"Hello Dante."

he walked up to her.

"I see the Zombie suicide bombers plan went well."

She turned to look at him "That it did, I have too say it was a stroke of genius on your part."

He nodded "What next?"

She smiled too herself. "Next we get our revenge."

 _ **Hey guys how did you like it? I love dark Addy. I don't know if I want to continue this though leave a review saying weather or not you guys think I should. Have a great Saturday Byyyyyeeeee - Grace**_


	2. The Sunset Girl

_**Here is part two to this story I really like where it's going, and hope you do to. I take comments and suggestions and will have a poem in the beginning of every story in this series. Please review it keeps me going.**_

Help me, Lord, to find my way  
Let me thrive on this next day

Change me Lord, I know you can  
Instead of crawling, help me stand

I see the blessings, he bestows  
My faith, a door, I will not close

But hope for a life, more than a chore  
Has disappeared. It exists no more

-Anna Hopper

 **Addy**

I'm ready. Dante's and my plan is ready. Were going to help our people and save the Talkers. Elpida. The final base, not the final base we'll be saving Talkers from but the final Newmerica base we'll be saving Talkers from. It's also going to be the most protected Newmerica base because it's the only one we haven't attacked yet. Dante has already given me the blueprints and I know my way around probably better than most of the residents there. It won't be too difficult I imagine. The first base we used explosives and a few zombies to get into it, the second base we used Suicide Zombie bombers, and now it's time for the 3rd base. I walk out of my tent, Brains in my backpack Z-Wacker in hand. I move to my truck towards Dante.

"Are the zombies in the back?"

He nods "Yup you infiltrate the base then I'll meet you at the spot and take you and the scavenged Talkers to our new set up camp 56 miles from Elpida."

"Good be ready to drive when I get there."

We drive west towards Elpida. My final Newmerica site. Altera and Pacifica are already turning on each other, it's quite sad actually. I thought they would last longer than that. I'm glad we got to the Talkers in time. Sometimes I wonder if what I'm doing has purpose. It has reason, But Purpose? Maybe not. I wonder what happened to all the people I left behind. I hadn't seen Warren, Murphy, or Doc since the fight with The Man on the cliff. Hell after I awoke I couldn't find The Man. All I had was Lucy, and then I lost her too. But then I saw 10K shooting at me under a car. I wonder if he's still alive, what would they think of me now. Probably not in the best hindsight. But my mission was over then. Warren wouldn't be proud regardless of my mission, but then again what did I care she was probably dead. And the dead can't be ashamed of me.

We stop 2 miles away from Elpida. I get out and open the back of the truck. Behind there was about 20 zombies, just enough to stir up a little ruckus. I grab the leashed end and my Z-Wacker. Knocking the Zs back that tried to get to me. I then shut the gate and knocked on the back of the truck to signal him to leave and meet me at the meeting spot. I tie the Zs to a nearby tree and pull out my can of red spray paint I then mark a tree using my Z-Wacker. When I'm done I pull out my binoculars to see where I was going to sneak into. I take a closer look towards the Quarantine area. My assumptions were correct the humans were trapping all the Talkers and putting them into quarantine. I chuckle to myself, Idiots. That means that I'll place the Zombies to the northern fence the whole way on the other side of Elpida to get in. Then place my bomb in the main area next to it. Then that will create a major distraction and I'll sneak off to quarantine. I put my black hoodie up over my head. With a few red locks hanging out. I then untied the Zs leash off the tree. This was going to be easy.

 **Warren**

This was crazy. Doc, George, and me have been searching for Dante for the past two days with no luck. Were getting close thou. Apparently Dante has been leaving red marks on the side of trees, buildings. and cars. It's shaped as what most think to be as a sunset, yet it looks some what familiar. Right now were heading to the Newmerica base Elpida (one of the lesser known bases) George believes that maybe their targeting Newmerica bases and is trying to think ahead of them. When she speaks about this person she never uses Dante's name. I'm starting to believe that she seriously doesn't believe Dante is doing this. I trust George, but I think her friendship with Dante is blinding her from the truth. All eyes and evidence points towards Dante. I try to believe he didn't do it, manly because he always listened to her and wanted the same thing she did, but it was hard for me to believe in something when cold hard facts were laid out in front of me saying the opposite. We got to Elpida in great speed the second we did George led us to the mainframe room. It was where everyone went to during the day. Also referred to as the main hall. Here anyone could get anywhere in the base in a matter of minutes. George walked around asking people if they had seen anything going on differently today. While Doc was getting beat in a game of rock, paper, scissors to a 4 year old. Suddenly two of the main patrol guards came rushing in. I immediately pulled out my gun.

"George there's a disturbance at the gate!" Yelled an older soldier

A younger one rambled on the story using a lot of exaggerations "Yea it's true like a hundred Zombies came out of nowhere and started pounding at the gate. Hurry before they get through!"

George came up to me "Stay here and take watch in case anything happens. Be ready to back me up if we have to fall back." I nodded and saluted to her and then she ran off. Then people started coming up to me asking questions demanding to know what was happening.

"All right! All right! Everybody shut up!" I was amazed as they quieted down all focusing on me ready for their next order. "Everything is fine. There's a minor disturbance at the gate. It is currently being handled. Everyone relax, stay away from the gate, and get back to what you were doing before." Just as people started settling down George burst through the doors.

"DUCK!" everyone stared as the ground shook throwing everyone back smoke blew through the air, As all that could be heard was a ringing sound over what was suppose to be heard. It was over as soon as it had started and like that it was quiet, except for the tears and moans of injured people. I weakly got up and started running. George called after me.

"Where are you going!"

I stopped and turned towards her "You stay here. That bastard got away twice, I'm not letting it happen again."

I ran through the main hall to the exit, the only place he could've gotten away from. That's when I saw him running in a black hoodie towards the exit.

I pulled out my gun to shoot "Hey! Stop!"

He stopped running, hand on the door then turned to look at me, and that's when I saw the red strands of hair and eyepatch. Addy. What the hell I was sure she was dead, She literally jumped off a cliff. Well I suppose Lucy survived, though she never mentioned she was with Addy before Murphy found her. And why was she doing this. I guess we were wrong about the perpetrator being Dante. She didn't call my name or even seem surprised to see me she just smirked and left out the door. She gambled that I wasn't going to do anything and she was right. I couldn't. I sighed and put my gun away and ran after her. I opened the door. The sunlight blasting my face. I looked left then right, Then BAM! The end of her Z-Wacker hit me in the head and I fell unconscious.

 **Addy**

Warren. I didn't have time to wonder how or what happened to her. It wasn't time to talk. I had a job to do. I ran as fast as I could towards quarantine. Hopefully those idiots didn't get smart and guard that area. Much to my surprise I was right there were no guards by quarantine. Not a single one. Fools. I ran in ready. People saw me and noticed me the second I walked in. No humans. Most Talkers were about to turn. How selfish of those assholes not giving them anything to eat just entrapping them to their own demise. I pulled the brains from my bag. Talkers looked up at me crazed and hungry. I started passing out bits to each one. They ate it quick and sonly calmed. They had a lot to learn. I opened the back door and started rushing people out. When a young lady with black hair, Piercing blue eyes and tattered clothing came up to me.

"I can't leave. My husband is still here, he's human."

I smiled at her solemnly "If he really cared for you he wouldn't have entrapped you in here knowing full well you had nothing to eat and would turn."

The woman started again "But What if-"

I stopped her mid sentence "Did he even put up a fight for you? Or try to explain to the guards of your case?"

She shook her head and gave a sad no.

I lifted up her chin "Then he's not worth it."

She nodded "Thank you Savior." Then she left the room with the other Talkers.

I told them to go to the truck and climb aboard there would be space in the back seat but most would have to climb in the back of the vehicle. There would be brains there, and we would take them somewhere safe. After they all piled out I took my Z-Wacker and held it up against the wall of the quarantine zone. I then took out my red spray paint and sprayed along the lines of my top three points. I tilted my head. I does kind of look like a sunrise.

Dante came outside " Are you ready to go?"

I thought for a minute. "There's one last thing I want to do, if I'm not back in 5 minutes leave without me and meet me where you dropped me off."

He nodded then left the room. I needed to see if Lucy was here. We always had a deep connection. It got weirder when I was able to know what she was thinking and she was able to know what I was thinking. I could feel her. But a while after I had lost her it stopped. I couldn't feel her. I thought she was gone. If Warren was here and had survived then maybe Murphy did too, she would surely be with him. And it couldn't hurt to take a look around quick.

I walked out the left front entrance and didn't get far till I saw Warren, and she saw me. Oh shit. I ran and she chased me. I ran into the kitchen area and passed into the back freezer closet. I remembered from the blueprints there was a back entrance back here somewhere, I just needed to find it. Warren followed me in, as I ran around the large wide spaced freezer. It was huge and filled with rows and rows of frozen walls. Kind of like the frozen section in a grocery store. I had to slow down due to the fact that the ground was slippery. Warren must have realized this too because I couldn't hear her running anymore.

She called my name "Addy!"

And that's when I saw it. The exit. But Warren was unknowingly right next to it. That's when the freezer door opened and Warren ran back to it. Probably hoping it was me. I ran as fast as I could to the exit and opened it wide. Some girl was standing right outside. She had Short black hair and brown eyes. And her gun was pointed directly at me. I froze and knocked the gun out of her hand with the end of my Z-Wacker. I ran and she grabbed my foot I fell to the ground and rolled away right as a bullet was shot where I was. Missed me. I got up quickly and as soon as I did Warren was behind me and in one swift move it all went dark.

ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

She sat in the control room north of the quarantine zone. Tied to a chair. She wasn't a bad person. Just someone who had reason for the things she did even if they seemed unreasonable. After she was knocked unconscious Warren and George had taken her there where they meet up with Doc. Doc sitting on a couch to the left of Addy and George behind Warren. Warren stepped forward and splashed water on her face.

"Wake up."

She stirred a little before opening her eyes and looking up. She went to move her fists only to have found out she'd been tied up.

"What the hell." she mumbled under her breath looking down at the ropes that chained her hands. She looked back up and saw her Z-Wacker on the counter left to the exit.

Warren looked at her she didn't look back. Addy studied her surroundings.

"I don't even know where to begin." Warren started shaking her head. " I have a good idea, First of all what the hell were you doing?" she said that last part in a frustrated voice. Not yelling but not regularly talking, you could tell she was angry.

Addy looked up at her and smirked, not saying anything.

Warren waited but Addy said nothing. "Fine better question why were you doing this?"

Addy smiled "Everyone has their own goal. Stretch it to say a mission. And I thought that when working towards that mission nothing else matters. Not the lives that get lost, Not the buildings and people you destroy, Not even the ending result. Isn't that right."

Warren was a bit surprised she said this with a smirk on her face. And she hadn't seen nor heard Addy in years but she sure as hell knew her voice wasn't that cocky.

Warren stepped closer to her. "Fine then you got a mission. What is it then?"

Addy chuckled " To rid the earth of filthy scrum."

They all stared at her. Doc sat up straight "We used to be tight Addy. What happened to you."

Addy rolled her head back against the chair to look at him "I got smart."

Warren sighed "Are you going to tell us what you were actually doing."

Addy thought for a moment then shook her head "No thank you,"

Warren shook her head and signaled George to the back room where they faced away from Addy.

George looked at her "I bet she knows where Dante is."

Warren nodded her head "Yea.. maybe but she's not telling us anything."

George frowned "Then well beat it out of her."

Warren shook her head. "We can't. I can't."

"Well we can't do nothing. We need to do something." George was getting angry "You need to put aside your relationship with this woman and realize the matter at hand she's not Addy anymore. And she knows things that we don't. And I don't care what we have too do to get that information. But I'm willing to put torture on the list if it means finding Dante!"

That's when Doc came up "Wait Warren your not thinking of hurting her. Are you?"

Warren shook her head " I don't know, but George is right we can't do nothing."

Doc was puzzled "But she's still Addy. Delta Exray Delta remember? We have got to give her a chance."

Warren nodded "I know maybe we can find out what she wants, and help her. She thinks were trying to stop her. So if we try to help her maybe we can break through to Addy." And that's when they heard the back door entrance of the room shut. They turned around and Addy was gone. She had chewed through her ties.

"Shit."

They looked outside and she was gone. Not in sight. Her Z-Wacker was also gone.

Warren sighed "Dammit Addy, don't make this hard on me."

 ** _So how did you guys like it? please follow and review if you would like me to make more chapters to this. Have a great Sunday byeeeeee -Grace_**


	3. A New Beginning

_**.Hey guys so I'm on my 3rd chapter. woo. I still want to keep this story going, for anyone out there who actually cares. I think it's and interesting topic. :). Any who have a great Monday and please follow and review.**_

The years will never take away  
Our chance to start anew,  
It's only the beginning now  
So dreams can still come true.

by Gertrude B. McClain

I bolted out of their as fast as I could. If they couldn't see me they couldn't chase me. My hoodie and hair blew out as I ran exposing me. It was strange running because I honestly thought that I had too, I wasn't use to my missions proving to be that much of a challenge. I ran until I was out of breath then I walked the rest of the way to where Dante had originally dropped me off, it was in a forestry kind of area mostly hidden by the frequent clouds overpassing the sun. As I got there I saw the truck, great they didn't leave without me. I opened the door to the passenger seat and climbed in.

Dante sighed "Where were you?"

I could have easily said that I got kidnapped by a group of people I use to work with, but that would raise a lot of questions regarding what I use to do and who I was. Dante didn't know my name quite like the other talkers, and I wasn't about to let him find out. Not that I was ashamed of who I was, I just wasn't important. Till he knew Dante just called me Sky or sunset girl. It was kind of strange to be called that by him, he seemed like a coworker or a confidant someone who really knows me and he didn't even know my real name. Sometimes it made me feel like I was lying to him. Even if he understood I had just wanted to forget my past.

"Uh what I had to do just took a little longer than expected that's all."

I was lying, I knew that, he knew that. he looked at me for a second wondering if I was going to tell the truth when I looked away and stared out the window without saying anything he shrugged his shoulders and let it go. We drove for about an hour passing all the pain and misery of this apocalypse as I stared out my window. We made a few pit stops for left behind Talkers and to get brains but that was it. We passed by so much pain. What happened to this world. Zombies, Talkers, Humans. The inhabitants of here use to be happy...I use to be happy. Real Happiness And not fake happiness either unlike when someone asks you if your okay and you automatically say "I'm Fine." even though your not fine. True happiness was rare. I hope to change that. I wanted to give these people a home, Not a house but a home. We were currently heading to a prison a few miles away from our 3rd outpost. Mainly because the prison had good defense and a lot of space. We would give all the Talkers their own cell except we would cover up the bars with blankets or curtains to make it less dreary, and we would give everyone their own key so they could lock their rooms if they wanted to either from danger or just because. We also planned to grow crops and flowers. I knew that human food wouldn't satisfy the Talkers hunger but they still liked to eat it with their brains sometimes. It took them back to the good old days before the Apocalypse. It even made them feel somewhat normal. Even though not being normal was an okay thing.

When we got there I climbed out, Dante grabbed my hand before I left.

"You stay here and get everyone situated. Ill go pick up the rest of the Talkers at the final bases."

I nodded "okay be back soon."

And with that he started the car and drove away. Then I told everyone to go inside and meet me in the mess hall. I also told them what to do in case they saw a zombie. I was fully aware the zombies wouldn't hurt the talkers but we still didn't want them just roaming around the base. When they had all gone inside I held up my Z-acker to a nearby tree and sprayed my spray paint along the top three edges. Then I started walking towards the prison. The huge gate was open as a few of my army experienced Talkers came up to me. The oldest one started talking.

"Hey Sky we were wondering if we can have gate duty? You know guarding the gate and only letting in only Talkers and you."

I nodded "Yes of course, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you for contributing."

They thanked me and took their places at the gate. That's what reminded me to give the rest of the Talkers jobs

When I walked in the mess hall I got all the Talkers attention. I started out by asking if anyone wanted to have a specific job in our new to be found community or if anyone had any special talents that could come in handy. I was relived when almost every Talker had their hand up eager to help out. After I gave everyone jobs I started taking out the brains I had gathered today. I taught them how to properly savor their food. As the Talkers finished their meals and started heading for their rooms the night fell and I had decided to wait outside for Dante. As I waited a gentle breeze came through the air. You would think that because we were in Florida it would usually be hot out but I found that most times at night it was quite chilly. I enjoyed this it reminded me of home, something that I hadn't had in a long time nor deserved.

A few minutes later Dante's truck pulled up he then told all the Talkers where to go for food and comfort and joined me where I was sitting. The prison sat atop a large hill which gave us an advantage of the high ground if we ever had to fight. It also stayed well hidden to to the fact that hundreds of trees had grown overtime covering the soil of the hill. We sat where we had the perfect view of the downtown city. It looked amazing when it was silent and the lights were off. Unlike how it use to be.

"How are the new Talkers settling in?" he asked

I smiled "Great. I think they were very eager and happy with the jobs I gave them."

He grinned "Good."

Just as we got comfortable with the cool wind in our positions half of the city down below lit up. It had power. How was that possible? Seconds later a large red flare burst through the air. We weren't alone Dante stood up, I followed with him.

"You go and protect the base. I'm going to go check that out."

He nodded "Be careful."

I smiled as I pulled my black hoodie over my head and grabbed my Z-Wacker "I always am."

He ran off to the base while I slid down the hill and headed into the city when I got to the source of light I was amazed to see a large museum surrounded by a gate inside a moat full of zombies scratching at the chain link fence trying to get out. Surrounding the fence were soldiers everywhere loaded with guns. What the hell. I had to get in there. That's when I heard the sound of a gun cocking behind me.

"Don't move. drop your weapon and stand up." I did as I was told the man then handcuffed my hands and picked up my Z-Wacker and took me in the base. As I walked past the zombies I noticed they all scratched the fence trying to get to me but made no effort towards anybody else. What was this? He then took me to an empty room and threw me in along with my Z-Wacker.

"I'll be back with my master. Don't try anything." he left the room and locked the door. What the hell just happened. Getting captured definitely wasn't on the plan. And why were the Zombies only noticing me and not everyone else. I'm fully human, and those people didn't look like Talkers to me. I looked around the room maybe there was something that could help me get out. I wondered around. The room had white walls and consist of a two wooden chairs and a table right next to it. I opened the top drawer of the table inside was a few cigarettes and a lighter. I picked them up. I wasn't really a smoker but they did belong to whoever owned this place. They might have wanted them and that was a good enough reason to smoke one. I then sat down in the chair and propped my feet up on the table. It couldn't hurt to wait for this so called "Master" A few minutes after I lit it I heard the door unlock. It opened to a man with faint red skin, brown hair with a streak of white, and brown eyes. I cocked my head, he looked familiar. Apparently he thought I did so too.

"Addy?"

I looked up at him. It couldn't be. Murphy. And how could he have recognized me. I may have still been me but on account of missing an eye and my hair being less red then it was I thought I would be less remembered.

I snickered "I should have known it was your sorry ass when they used the word master."

He smiled "Yea... I guess so. Where have you been this whole time."

I thought. last time I saw him was a long time ago. "Well after I pushed the man off the cliff, I survived and me and Lucy spent the next two years doing whatever. Then we headed to Newmerica and a bunch of Zona soldiers ambushed us, propbably looking for Lucy for her blood. And then we got split up."

He frowned at the mention of Lucy "Yea...I guess that's when I found her."

I looked up hopefully "Is she here?"

He looked down "She...uh didn't make it."

I froze and held back tears. inhaling the smoke from my cigarette and blowing out.

He smiled "She went out peacefully and talked a lot about you. Addy taught me this...Addy would have loved this."

I chuckled and he sat next to me.

"Thank you."

I looked up confused "What for?"

He smiled "For raising my daughter when I couldn't."

He was quiet for a few minutes after that. "Here follow me I got something to show you." he then got up and walked to leave the room. I followed behind him dropping my cigarette and rubbing in into the ground with the bottom of my shoe, and grabbing my Z-Wacker. He took me up a flight of stairs and talked as we walked.

" If you remember my blend days I had to leave this place and Zona captured most my blends and experimented on them and we lost power. Let's just say they didn't do well without someone telling them what to do. Any who after the cliff fight they found me again and brought me back and we just now only got power on."

He led me to this huge room where the walls and ceiling were made out of glass and you could see the whole lit up city.

I smiled "It's beautiful."

he nodded "What were you doing before you got here?"

I chuckled it was complicated "Well you know about the third party right? The Talkers?" he nodded "Well I brought a bunch of Talkers from different bases and there now currently living on the old prison on the hill."

He started laughing "Wait were you the one who was blowing up Newmerica posts and taking the Talkers from them?"

I winked at him "I don't blow and tell."

he laughed "How have you been getting brains for them?"

I looked at him seriously "By slicing off the heads of innocents."

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded "seriously"

He smiled "Well if you guys ever need more brains I would be happy to supply you."

I nodded " Deal but only if I still get to kick your ass from time to time."

He chuckled "I like the new you."

 _ **How did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm not shipping this just yet but this story is about exploring my options and seeing how I like things. Leave a review of suggestions and I will take them. Also please follow and review it keeps me going have a great Monday. byeeeeeee -Grace**_


End file.
